


Carmilla's Secret

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Vampires, Riding, Secrets, Sexual Slavery, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Queen - Freeform, Vampire Royalty, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has a secret, and no one will find out. Except for Laura, of course. </p><p>Will contain BDSM, drama, swearing, and vampires. </p><p>Warning: Short Introduction is really short, but chapters WILL definitely be longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla's Secret

The vampire queen watched as her prey walked down the road, she wondered why she was out this late at night. But she definitely wasn't complaining, it just made her job a whole lot easier. This was going to be a lot of fun, and she couldn't wait.


End file.
